The present invention relates to an information processing system, information processing apparatus and method, recording medium and program, and more particularly to an information processing system, information processing apparatus and method, recording medium and program adapted to obtain preference information easily and swiftly.
It has been conventionally proposed to automatically picture-record a program (televised program) thought of as the taste of a user by the use of the user's preference information (e.g., see Patent documents 1 to 7).
In the inventions described in these Patent Documents 1 to 7, the preference of a user is analyzed from the history of televised programs actually viewed by the user, to automatically record the programs according to the user's taste:
[Patent Document 1]    JP-A-11-134345
[Patent Document 2]    JP-A-11-345446
[Patent Document 3]    JP-A-2000-13708
[Patent Document 4]    JP-A-2000-287189
[Patent Document 5]    JP-A-2001-160940
[Patent Document 6]    JP-A-2001-298677
[Patent Document 7]    JP-A-2001-86420
However, the inventions described in the Patent Documents 1 to 7 involve the problem that it takes time in getting the user's preference information. As a result, there is a problem that the program according to the user's taste could not be swiftly picture-recorded by scheduling.
Meanwhile, no considerations have been made as to the exchange of preference information between users.